


Things to do Today, and Everyday

by RunawayLadyEnt



Series: The Pap Chat Logs [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "vacation", Angst, Open to Interpretation, POV Papyrus, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus-centric, Poetry, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Papyrus Ending, Self-Harm, Suicide, Undertale Saves and Resets, like:, lots of implied stuff, probably other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayLadyEnt/pseuds/RunawayLadyEnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus makes a list of things to do as king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to do Today, and Everyday

THINGS TO DO TODAY, AND EVERYDAY

 

  * MAKE SPAGHETTI
      * FOR SANS
      * FOR THE SUBJECTS
      * FOR MY FRIENDS WHEN THEY GET BACK FROM VACATION
      * (THE SPAGHETTI WILL BE GONE WHEN THEY GET BACK)


  * ENCOURAGE EVERYONE TO NOT GIVE UP


  * _DON’T GIVE UP._



 

 

  * TELL EVERYONE TO KEEP WORKING
  * MOTIVATE EVERYONE TO KEEP GOING
  * LEAVE MOST OF THE PAPERWORK FOR SANS
  * LET HIM KNOW I’M PROUD OF HIM WITHOUT BEING OBVIOUS



 

  * CALL UNDYNE



 

  * DON’T PLAN A VACATION (HOWEVER FUN IT MAY BE)



 

  * DUST MY ROOM
  * PUT ON A BRAVE FACE
  * DON’T GIVE UP
  * KEEP GOING
  * **DON’T** GO ON A VACATION
  * CLEAN UP MY DUST
  * KEEP SANS FROM KNOWING
  * WEAR A SMILE
  * KEEP GOING
  * DON’T GIVE UP
  * DON’T FALL DOWN
  * KEEP GOING
  * DON’T GIVE UP
  * DON’T FALL DOWN



  


  * WAIT



  


  * REPEAT



**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! How can I improve? What did you like?


End file.
